Legend of the Green Ranger: a Power Rangers AU
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: It has been 20 years since Rita has been trapped again, but a young high-schooler named Terra has now accidentally freed her. Now it is up to Terra and a new team of Power Rangers to stop Rita. There's something different about Terra than any other Ranger, however: she has magical abilities, and it seems that a certain Zord's been keeping an eye on her. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, everybody! This is my first Power Rangers story, so please inform me if I am having any problems with continuity!

Just a note before we start: this IS an AU in which there is no Lord Zedd (in my defense, I'm still watching MMPR, so I'm still learning more about the original characters!), and no one has left the group, so it's still the original six members.

This is only the prologue, so I'll post the actual first chapter, as well!

 **Prologue**

 _Some Years Ago_

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers cheered as the monster went down from the final strike from the Megazord. They quickly exited the Megazord to get to the forest on the side of a nearby mountain by a cave, where they met Rita Repulsa and her goons.

"It's over, Rita!" Jason, the Red Ranger, called out.

"Oh, I don't think so!" the intergalactic sorceress called back, raising her wand, ready to strike.

Before she could, however, a tall man with a bald head and a multi-colored skintight suit with the symbol of the Power Rangers on the chest appeared in front of the Power Rangers as a shield.

Rita was shocked. "Zordon?! How is this possible? I trapped you in a time warp!"

Zordon only said, "I have become free of the time warp, Rita. It's over!" He put his hands in front of him in a stance, and a ball of light appeared in between his hands. "Morphin Power, I call upon thee, that evil may never again be free!"

Before the ball of light left Zordon's hands, however, Rita raised her wand even higher and said, "I will return, Zordon! And when I do, I will destroy you AND the Power Rangers!"

Her wand glowed, and as the Rangers watched, the ball of light hit Rita and her followers. The nearby cave sucked them all in, and a stone with a strange, mystical sheet of light around it sealed the entrance.

The Power Rangers began to cheer as they high-fived, chest-bumped and hugged. All except one: Tommy, the White Ranger.

Zach, the Black Ranger, yelled, "Rita's gone forever!"

Billy, the Blue Ranger, said, "Affirmative!"

Trini, the Yellow Ranger, called out, "Look out, evil, we're coming for you!"

Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, cried in joy, "'Cause Zordon's back and better than ever!"

Tommy demorphed and walked away from the celebrations and over to the sealed cave and noticed a wax-like substance around the rock that sealed the cave. He ran his hand over some runes on the substance on the shield and frowned. _Well, this is a serious problem_ , he thought.

Zordon noticed his behavior and walked over. "I sense that something bothers you about Rita's imprisonment."

"Look at this, Zordon," Tommy said, gesturing to the substance. "I recognize this. I was trapped in the same stuff when I was put under Rita's power as her Green Ranger. She must have found a way to somewhat counter your spell. She can't free herself, but she can be freed again."

Zordon observed the substance and nodded in agreement. "It would seem so, Tommy. She will be greatly weakened when she next becomes free, but her freedom means danger for Earth, no matter how much power she has. Thankfully, only one with magical ability who can read these ancient runes can free Rita, so I do not think that it is a problem."

In the meantime, the rest of the Power Rangers stopped their celebrating and demorphed one by one as they walked over to Tommy and Zordon, hearing most of Zordon had said.

"So Rita isn't trapped forever?" Kimberly asked.

"It would seem, so, Kimberly," Zordon simply answered, "but I highly doubt that someone will be able to free her anytime soon."

"In that case, I still don't see why we're moping around!" Kimberly said, throwing her arms in the air. "We still beat Rita, and she can't take over the world now! I don't know about you guys, but I still call that a victory!"

The others were inclined to agree with Kimberly, and they all walked with her to a clearing nearby to teleport to the Command Center for the real celebrations. Tommy looked back as he walked, and he could swear he could see one of Goldar's wings appear for a moment. It disappeared as fast as it came, however, and he exhaled through his nose and teleported to the Command Center.


	2. The Rangers Meet

A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's the first actual chapter, as promised! Please review and tell me what you think of my AU, and I promise that more of the Green Ranger's legend will be revealed later on in the story, so don't worry! Here's to hoping that you like this!

 **Chapter 1: The Rangers Meet**

 _Now_

Terra opened the last box in her room, wiped her hands on her jeans, and adjusted her red top again as she sighed. She had just moved to Angel Grove a week before, and she was in the last stages of unpacking her things and organizing her room. She looked outside and decided to stop for the day and go outside. She grabbed her purse and phone and walked to the front door, calling out to her mother, "Mom! I'm going out!"

"All right, sweetie! Be back by nightfall!" her mother's voice called from further in the house.

Terra made sure that her shoelaces were tied before walking out the door to find a straight blonde haired, fair-skinned girl wearing a white shirt with jeans and tennis shoes standing outside her door, her finger over the doorbell.

"Hi! Are you the new girl who just moved in?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. My name's Terra. What's your story?" Terra replied, not knowing what to think of this girl.

"I'm Tayla. I live across the street," the girl explained. "I was coming over to invite you to come with me to the youth center to hang out with me and my friends. Wanna come?"

Terra smiled and replied, "Sure! I was just heading out anyway!" The two girls began walking to the youth center, and Terra said, "I just have to be home by nightfall."

"The other grownups got to your mom, then?" Tayla asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a local legend that if you go out after dark, a lion with gold armor and wings takes you away and you are never seen again. No one believes it, though. It's just something that the grown-ups made up to make sure their kids are home by suppertime."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do YOU mean?"

"My family, down my line of the tree, all have magical abilities, all the way back to before the Salem Witch Trials. One of my ancestors was a tried witch during those trials. Of course, the real witch was her sister, but nevertheless, she was declared guilty. She hanged the next day."

"That's awful."

"Eh, it's not unusual for people to be afraid of that which they don't understand. Besides, I don't have my powers yet, although my mom says that they should have shown themselves by now."

"You mean that you're a witch who can't use magic?"

"Not yet. Hopefully, I find out what they are soon. The suspense is KILLING ME!"

"Well, in any case, we're here! Welcome to Angel Grove Youth Center, home of Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym! Of course, a few years ago, two local guys named Bulk and Skull took over when Ernie died. They mainly run the juice bar, and another guy named Tommy runs the gym." Tayla led Terra inside and gave her a basic tour. "Here's the gym, which is free and open to anyone. There are various classes here for varying athletic interests held here every day, so make sure to check the bulletin board for dates and times. There's a karate class here that one of my friends is going to in about forty-five minutes that's being held by Jason, a friend of Tommy's. Classes are free, but the equipment you must have for the classes are not. Just to let you know. Here's the juice bar, where Bulk and Skull make the best drinks in the whole city!" She then saw a group of people at a round table and recognized them as her friends. "Hey, guys!" She turned her attention back to Terra and said, "Well, that's the tour! Here are my friends Daniel, although we call him Dan; Trina; Dorian; and David." She gestured to a boy with fair skin wearing a black shirt and jeans, an Asian girl wearing a pink gymnastics leotard under her usual clothing, a boy with dark skin wearing a yellow shirt under a karate gi, and a boy with slightly tan skin with a blue shirt and intelligent eyes as she introduced each person.

"Hi, everyone," Terra greeted, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I'm Terra. I'm new here in Angel Grove."

David noticed her feelings of being overwhelmed and said, "Hey, it's all right. We won't force anything on ya. How about I buy you something?"

"Does this place have a good smoothie?" Terra asked.

"Are you allergic to blueberries, strawberries, or bananas?" David asked in return.

"Nope, I don't really have any allergies."

"Hey, Skull! Could I get a blueberry-strawberry-banana smoothie?"

Skull, a lanky man with black, greasy hair and a few piercings, called back, "Sure thing, David!"

"Would you like to sit with us?" Dorian asked.

"I would, actually," Terra replied with a smile.

She sat at the table, and the group began to make friendly conversation. Her smoothie came, and David paid for it, even though Terra told him that it wasn't necessary.

"A gentleman's gotta do what he must to make a newcomer feel welcome," he insisted, and she gave in.

They continued talking, and Dorian convinced Terra to come with him to his karate class, and she told them about her powers. About ten minutes before the class started, a fat boy and a skinny boy came up to them and looked intently at Terra.

"Oh, no, not Wrecker and Bones," Trina groaned, annoyance showing on her face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the fat boy, whom Terra assumed was Wrecker, asked his skinny companion.

"It looks like a pretty new girl, Wrecker," the skinny boy, whom Terra assumed to be Bones, replied.

"Leave her alone, you two," Tayla told them, standing up and getting in their faces. "I doubt that she would want to meet you."

"And pray tell why? What wrong is there in greeting a new girl in town?" Wrecker asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Bones mimicked.

Wrecker gave Bones a dirty look, and Bones shut up.

"Look, I'm sure that you two are… somewhat decent people, but I'm already talking to these guys," Terra said with a hard tone.

Wrecker would not give up until a chubby man from behind the counter walked up to the confrontation and said to Terra, "Are these two bothering you? 'Cause I can make them go away."

"Please do," Terra replied.

The man lunged towards Wrecker and Bones, and they ran off. He turned back towards Terra and held his hand out. "I'm Bulk. If these two ever bother you again, tell them Bulk sends his regards."

Terra shook his hand and said, "Thank you, Bulk. I'll remember that."

Bulk said, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but this juice bar doesn't run itself!" He then left after saying to the others, "Take good care of this one, guys." He then walked back to the juice bar and began working again.

Dorian looked at his watch and said, "It's almost time for the class. Terra, you coming?"

Terra nodded and followed Dorian to a matted area of the floor with a stage in front. On the mats were students with gis, and on the stage was a young man with a red shirt and sweatband. Terra and Dorian stood at the front of the class, and Terra sensed something odd about the man on the stage, although she couldn't quite place it.

"Okay, class, before we begin, I see that we have a new face in the crowd today. Would you like to introduce yourself to us, young lady?" the man said, looking at Terra at the end.

Terra nodded and said, "I'm Terra. I just moved here to Angel Grove."

"Welcome, Terra," the man replied. "My name is Jason, I am the sensei for this class." He turned his attention to the class and said, "We will refresh the basics today, then we will break off into our week groups to practice what we've already learned."

They all did so, and during the week group breakup, Terra found herself alone. She went through the basics that Jason had taught the class, and she occasionally found herself making a mistake. She only grunted and tried again each time. Jason, after walking through everyone else, got to Terra last. There were ten minutes left in the class, and he decided to try to catch her up with another group so that she wouldn't be alone again. He noticed the conviction that she would do each of the poses that he had taught and noticed that she wasn't allowing herself any mistakes.

"Hey, you're trying too hard, Terra," Jason said, placing his hand on her shoulder as she made the last pose. "Try to relax. The poses should come more naturally. Right now, it looks forced on you. Try again."

Terra nodded, relaxing a little and trying again, realizing how much better she was doing it when she relaxed. Jason watched her and noticed a spark of magic run down her arm when she made a punching pose. His face turned into one of pensiveness and worry for half a second before regaining his composure.

"See?" Jason asked her when she was finished again. "It's much better now. Just remember that karate is not meant to be forceful, but a way to fight back when someone attacks you. The more stressed you are, the more it shows in your moves. Try to take a few deep breaths while you're doing it, and you'll relax a little more. Okay?"

"Okay, Jason," Terra replied, the first words she had spoken to him since she had introduced herself at the start of class.

"Hey, it's perfectly fine not to be perfect on the first day of class. We all are beginners when we first start. It takes practice and determination to get better, and you certainly have a lot of determination," Jason assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder again.

Just then, a clock chimed, and he said, "All right, class, that's all the time for today. Just remember to come to me if you're still having trouble, and keep practicing! Have a good day! And don't forget that we're having a martial arts competition and festival in two weeks, so be ready!"

Terra was about to leave when Jason said, "Can I talk to you a moment?" Terra walked back, and Jason said, "I know you're new here, so I wanted to tell you that a few friends and I are holding a back-to-school party here later. I think it'll be a great way for you to get acquainted with the students of Angel Grove High before school even starts, although it looks like you already made a few friends," he continued, looking at the group that was waving Terra over. "You better get back to your new friends. Trust me, sometimes high school friendships last forever."

Terra nodded and said, "I'll remember that, Jason," and went back to her new friends.

Tayla said, "Wow, Jason must be a good teacher, Terra."

"He's a good person, too," Terra replied. "He just told me about the back-to-school party later. Do you guys know how late it goes?"

"It starts at 5:00 if I'm correct," Dan said.

Terra checked her phone to see when sundown was and saw that she would be able to make it for a couple of hours. "I can stay for a while when the party starts, but I can't stay 'till the end. My mom wants me back home before sundown."


	3. Rita's Escape and the Recruitment

A/N: Looks like I'm going to post a few extra chapters, here, as well! I'm just going to post what I have so far, so I hope you don't mind.

 **Chapter 2: Rita's Escape and the Recruitment**

Everyone talked for a while, but then Wrecker and Bones came back for round two. They tried to grab Terra's arms, but she quickly stood up and did one of the moves that Jason had taught her earlier. When her arms touched, however, a blast of power knocked Wrecker and Bones back, and they whimpered before running away in terror.

Terra could only look at her hands in awe and fear while she whispered, "Did I do that? What have I done?"

David stood up and put a hand on Terra's shoulder, asking, "What's wrong, Terra?"

Terra jerked away from the hand and said, "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"

She quickly ran away from the group and out the door, ignoring her new friends' pleas to come back, not stopping until she reached a wooded area outside the city, and even there she kept running for a while. After she reached a sealed cave, she stopped and leaned against it, out of breath.

Back at the youth center, the group had left to follow Terra. Jason pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Guys, Zordon, I think we have a slight problem."

"What's wrong, Jason?" Zordon's voice came over the communicator.

"There was someone in my karate class today who had magic running over her body, and she released some of it trying to defend herself. She just ran off, and although her friends followed her, I'm not sure whether she should be by herself, especially if she doesn't know how to control it," Jason explained.

Tommy's voice came over the communicator, "Did you get her name?"

"Her name's Terra. She's wearing a red top, jeans, and tennis shoes, and she's got red hair worn down. Keep an eye out for her, I'm going to see where she possibly ran off to," he said.

"We'll definitely do that," Zach's voice said, speaking for everyone else.

Jason quickly ran out of the youth center, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Back at the forest, Terra had finally gotten her heart rate down to a normal pace, and she checked her surroundings. She tried to use the GPS on her phone, but something was blocking her wireless internet. She then noticed the sealed cave with the wax-like substance and noticed the runes on the substance. She recognized the lettering: her mother had taught her how to read it when she was very young in an attempt to bring Terra's powers to the surface.

She ran her fingers over the runes as she read (translated into English, of course), "Power of darkness, I call on thee, that the trapped prisoners here may go free!"

She noticed a spark on her arm that turned into a lightning bolt that originated at her hand and ended at the sealed cave. She was knocked back by the power surge, and her back hit a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Debris fell everywhere around the clearing, and when the dust settled, Terra opened her eyes to see a woman in big clothing and some horrific monsters surrounding her.

"Ah! I'm finally free again! Now we can destroy the Power Rangers and take over Earth!" the woman cried out in evil glee.

Terra's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in shock. _Who are these guys?_ she wondered. She tried to hide, but a bipedal lion with golden armor and wings called out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" she yelled back before breaking off into a run.

The woman then called after her, "You were the one who freed me, young girl! I will find you and reward you, I promise!"

Terra only kept running, and after about a minute bumped into the five she had met at the juice bar. She was knocked back from the impact, and a few of them were, too.

"What happened?" Dan asked. "You knocked back Wrecker and Bones at the juice bar, then ran out like you saw a ghost."

"No time! We've gotta get out of here!" Terra said with urgency. She got up as quickly as she could and kept running.

The five followed her quicker this time and noticed the bipedal lion chasing them. Everyone ran faster when they saw it, and they eventually found a building that was circular in design. They all ran inside and saw that the lion was no longer chasing them.

After getting over the shock of seeing the lion chasing them, they took a moment to admire the inside of the building that they had just trespassed into.

Terra called out, "Hello! Anyone home? I'm sorry if we disturbed you, but we were being chased by a weird lion that had gold armor and wings! Is anybody there?"

A bald man in a multicolored skintight suit walked into their line of sight in the middle of a ring of computers and said, "Welcome. I am Zordon, an interdimensional being who owns this Command Center."

A robot walked in and introduced itself, "And I am Alpha V."

"Okay, we're sorry we broke in, Zordon, but we were chased by a bipedal lion with golden armor and wings," David explained.

"That is Goldar, one of Rita Repulsa's followers," Zordon explained to the six. "Observe the viewing globe," he requested, gesturing to the sphere in the room with static clearing up into a clear image.

Everyone positioned themselves so that they got a good look at the viewing globe, and they saw all of what Zordon wanted to show them. First, it showed the lady from the cave riding a bicycle through the air.

Zordon explained as the images went on, "Rita Repulsa is a galactic sorceress who is bent on dominating and possibly destroying Earth. She and her followers work at every chance to destroy the world and defeat the Power Rangers." As he spoke, images of the Power Rangers and their exploits played in the globe.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dan said. "The Power Rangers are real?"

"They are, Daniel, and the danger that they faced when Rita was last freed was real," Zordon answered. "When they first became Power Rangers, they were a group of teenagers who, like you, did not know that they were destined to defend this world. I chose them because I knew that they were worthy of wielding the Power, and they proved themselves worthy over and over again as time went on. They managed to free me of the time warp that I was trapped in, and I was able to trap Rita again, and I thought that it would be forever until one of the Rangers pointed out that Rita had somewhat countered the magic used. She seems to have been freed again."

Terra realized what was going on and said, "Zordon?" Zordon looked at her with a kind but questioning face. She simply said, "I was the one who freed Rita. I… I didn't know that the runes would free her from her prison. I didn't know about any of this. It's my fault."

"I already know that Terra," Zordon said, placing a hand on her shoulder but not changing his facial expression from its kind tone. "It is all right. You were innocent in the knowledge of Rita's imprisonment and the method of her release."

"But because of me, she's free again, and she'll try to destroy Earth again," she argued, still feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

Zordon saw this and understood. He had seen it in Tommy when the former Green Ranger was first freed from Rita's mind control spell. Like Tommy did back then, Terra felt responsible for the damage done and was taking all the responsibility on herself in her mind, although it truly was not all her own.

"I know that you feel responsible for her release, Terra, but the fault is not all yours," he assured you. He turned to Alpha and said, "Alpha, tell the Power Rangers to come to the Command Center immediately. It is time for a change of power."

"All right, Zordon, but I'm not sure if this is the right idea…" Alpha said before flipping some switches and pushing some buttons on the computers, saying, "Power Rangers! We need you at the Command Center!"

A voice came over the speaker in one of the computers, "Would love to, Alpha, but Rita has Goldar on the loose downtown! We're trying to stop him!" It seemed familiar to Terra, but she couldn't quite place it.

Just then, David realized something and said, "You aren't surprised that we arrived. You know our names. You mentioned a change in power. Do you mean that-"

"-that you will become Power Rangers? Yes," Zordon confirmed. "I have chosen you six as the next generation of Power Rangers. Each Ranger already knows of which one will control which Zord, and you will each gain the ability to morph into the Power Rangers."

Terra was taken back. "How do you know about me, anyway? I just moved to Angel Grove, and I only just met everyone here today!"

"Terra, you aren't the only one in this room with magical ability," Zordon simply said. He then pressed a button on a watch that was missed in earlier observations and said, "Power Rangers, I need you in the Command Center immediately! I am aware of the danger, but we need to do this now!"

"Okay, Zordon, but I warn you, Goldar's getting stronger now!" the familiar voice came again.

"Hurry!" Zordon urged before taking his finger off of the button.

A few seconds later, six balls of different-colored light flew into the Command Center and dispersed to reveal the Power Rangers that were on the screen earlier. They demorphed into six men and women, a few of whom looked familiar, and one that Terra actually recognized: Jason, the man who taught the karate class at the youth center.

"Terra," he said, recognizing Terra.

"Jason? You're a Power Ranger?" she asked in surprise.

Zordon sighed and said, "As much as I would like to have proper formalities, Goldar is on the loose in downtown Angel Grove. Power Rangers, it is time for a transfer of power. You already know the one who will become the Ranger of your Zord."

The Power Rangers nodded. They had known that this day was coming for a long time, although they did not see it coming this way.

Tommy approached Tayla and said, "Tayla, I've known you for a long time, so this is an honor to say that you will now control the Tigerzord and become the White Ranger." He put something in her hand, although Terra couldn't see what it was.

Zach walked up to Dan and said, "Dan, you've been an amazing kid, and I'm proud to say that you are the one chosen to control the Mastodon Zord and become the Black Ranger," as he put something resembling a belt buckle into Dan's hand.

Kimberly put one into Trina's hand and said, "Trina, watching you grow all your life, I'm happy to say that you will now control the Pterodactyl Zord and become the Pink Ranger."

Billy walked up to David and said, "David, having you as a protégé in computer science makes me more than pleased to announce that you are my successor in being the controller of the Triceratops Zord and will become the Blue Ranger." He also put one in David's hand.

Trini put a hand on Dorian's shoulder and the belt buckle-like object in his hand as she said, "Dorian, knowing you for this long, it pleases me to inform you that you will now control the Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord and become the Yellow Ranger."

Jason approached Terra last, saying, "Terra, I know that I've only met you today during karate class, but I knew at once that you were different than any other person I've met in my life, and not just because I saw a spark of magic run down your arm during class. I realized that you really are meant to control the Tyrannosaurus Zord and become the Red Ranger and the leader of the Power Rangers." He put the object into her hand, saying, "This is your Power Morpher. With it, you morph into a Power Ranger and access the Morphing Grid in that way. Terra, I believe in you, and I'm sure that your teammates do, too."

Terra only stepped back after hearing all of this, still holding the Power Morpher in her hand. She said, "I… how do you think that I could be a Power Ranger? I'm the one who freed Rita in the first place! How do you think, even for a moment, that I'm meant to be a Power Ranger?!"

She ran out of the Command Center, and Zordon had to hold everyone back from chasing after her. She had put the Power Morpher on a belt loop on her jeans while running, and it stayed secure.

"Zordon, we need to go after her! Rita –" Jason argued when held back.

"I know," Zordon said calmly. "However, Terra must realize that Rita is a danger and that she must become a Power Ranger if she is to discover the extent of what she can do to stop Rita. If we chase after her, it will only make her more disinclined to discover the truth."

Jason was forced to accept it and stopped trying to go after Terra. "All right, Zordon, but the Power Rangers are not as strong without even a single Ranger, much less the Red Ranger."

"I know, Jason, so you will lead them from the sidelines until such time that Terra chooses to join her teammates," Zordon told him. "I know that it will not be easy for you to do this, but we do not have much other choice."

Everyone nodded, understanding what Zordon was saying.


	4. Realizations and the Battle

**Chapter 3: Realizations and the Battle**

Meanwhile, Terra had run out of breath, and every muscle in her body screamed for rest and oxygen. She finally stopped and realized that she was lost in the forest with no cell reception and no familiar surroundings. _Oh, crap… I'm lost!_ she realized. _What do I do?_

A spark ran through her hand, and she realized that she might be able to use the new magic running through her to find her way out. She focused on the spark, and it became a ball of sparks, which was tinted green. She thought about the Command Center and wondered if Zordon could help her get home. She thought about trying to find her own way home but realized that Zordon had probably lived there by Angel Grove for far longer than she would ever know and that he would know the area better and give her a better chance of getting home than if she tried to do it on her own.

She then focused on the image of the Command Center, remembering a tracking spell that her mother tried to teach her a few years back, and the ball of sparks lifted itself out of her hand and floated in the direction that she had run from. She followed it, but before she reached the desert-like area that the Command Center was in, Rita appeared at the side of her path.

"Ah, Terra!" Rita exclaimed, recognizing Terra instantly. "There you are!"

Terra stepped back in fear, and the ball of sparks stopped momentarily, pulsing. "What are you doing here? Why are you looking for me?"

"I promised earlier that I would find you and award you for freeing me!" Rita said, reminding Terra of her words from before she met Zordon. "I was looking for you to give you the award!"

She held her wand higher, and a glow began to surround the crescent-moon shape at the top of the wand. Terra backed up and ran, not wanting to see what this sorceress could do. From what Zordon had said earlier, she knew that to join Rita or to allow her to do anything to her was to welcome something worse than anything that she had known in her life.

So Terra ran.

The green ball of static seemed to know what Terra was thinking, and after a long time of continued terrified running, she finally reached the entrance of the Command Center. She didn't dare look back and watched as the ball of sparks dissipated. She collapsed out of exhaustion and was barely able to crawl inside before passing out.

Billy, who was on the lookout at the time in case Terra returned, noticed her collapse before running out to her, calling out, "Alpha! We need medical supplies!"

He picked up her body and carried it as best as he could into the Command Center, where Zordon helped him carry her to a makeshift bed by the computers. The rest of the current Power Rangers had already teleported to downtown with Jason to fight Goldar while the other past Power Rangers stayed at the Command Center to keep watch. Now everybody there worked as best as they could do to help her recover. It was about half an hour before Terra finally opened her eyes and looked around, recognizing her surroundings.

She tried to sit up, but a hand forced her back down, and a voice said, "Terra, calm down. You collapsed out of exhaustion earlier. Don't force yourself. It's gonna be all right."

Terra tried to speak, but her voice was too dried out to make more than an odd squeak. It was then when Terra realized the extent of the running that she had done that day, from the youth center in town to the cave to the Command Center to the spot in the forest back to the Command Center. A water bottle was held to her lips, and she drank as much as she could stomach. Once the issue of dehydration was staved off for a while, she tried to speak again. Her voice was scratchy but recognizable.

"I… saw… Rita…. She… tried to… do something… but I… ran back… as fast as… I could…."

"Hey, it's all right, just stay calm," another voice said, and Terra followed the voice to find its origin. It was Kimberly, the former Pink Ranger.

"Where is… everybody… else?" Terra asked, her voice getting better.

She took another drink from the water bottle, and Zordon said, "Battling Goldar in downtown Angel Grove."

Terra tried to sit up again, but a hand forced her down again, and another voice said, "You'll pass out again if you try to get up too fast! Just take it easy, take it slowly." Terra followed that voice and saw that it was Zach, the former Black Ranger.

"I… I have to get… to the others… as soon… as possible…" she argued to the people there. "Gotta… stop Rita… gotta… make things… right…."

"I understand your intentions, Terra, but you are currently in no position to fight alongside your teammates," Zordon explained. "Your levels of exhaustion are still too high to even sit up."

Terra groaned, but lay back down before saying, "Can we at… least get… me to sit… up a little… more… without straining… my back?"

Billy understood and put a few pillows between her back and the wall while Tommy and Zach held her up. When she was set down again, she was in an upright sitting position and could see what was around her at eye level. She drank some more water and was finally able to speak without taking breaths between every other word. Her voice was still slightly scratchy.

"When's the soonest I can get out there?" she said, not wanting to waste time that she had already lost from running and being passed out.

"As soon as we are able to determine that you are ready to do so," Zordon said, his face kind but serious.

Terra then became worried and noticed the spark run through her arm. Others noticed it, too, and Tommy noticed that the color of the spark was green. He kept quiet at the time but intended to voice this concern to Zordon later.

Terra decided to try focusing it again and was able to form the green ball of sparks from earlier. She thought of the many times that her mother had done healing spells on her for various injuries that she had accumulated in her childhood. She focused on her muscles, her lungs, and the ball lifted itself to her chest and went into her body. The sparks ran all throughout her body, and she felt herself heal of the exhaustion and lack of oxygen. There were even small cuts that she had not noticed before that were healed from this, and she smiled as she found herself medically stabilizing.

Anyone everyone present was shocked at the sight of the healing. None of them had seen this kind of magic before, save Zordon, and seeing her heal herself with magic she had only discovered earlier that day threw them all off. Billy was the first to recover from the shock and immediately checked her for anything that would indicate that she had truly healed. She had.

"I've never seen anything like this!" he exclaimed, not believing what he saw. He turned to Zordon and asked, "How is this possible?"

"It would appear that her abilities are progressing faster than I thought they are," Zordon said, watching the last sparks disappear from Terra's body.

"My mother tried to teach me how to use magic all my life," Terra offered. "She says that there's only one line of the family that can use magic and that I'm part of that since I'm her only child. Nothing appeared until today."

"So… everything magical that happened today… that's the first time that you've been able to use it at all?" Kimberly asked.

Trini held her chin and said, "Zordon, is there anything that could have caused her powers to suddenly pop up like this?"

Zordon could only hold his chin as well and say, "I'm not sure Trini. All I can tell is that this isn't the only magic she has done today. Jason mentioned her pushing back two bullies at the youth center before she ran off to Rita's prison, where she accidentally freed Rita. She has just used magic to heal herself, so she is learning quickly."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Terra said, reminding the group that they were not in a private meeting that excluded her. She sighed and said, "There was one more spell I used before I collapsed. It was one to help me find my way back here. My mother taught me a lot, though I couldn't do anything at all."

"Until today," Zach commented.

"Until today," she agreed, nodding her head.

The group could only stand, taking in the scene, when their communicators beeped. Zordon pressed a button on his and said, "Yes, Jason?"

"Have you guys found Terra yet? We're being beat!" the voice came back, sounding scared.

"Terra has arrived at the Command Center again, and she is deemed fit to join you," Zordon informed him.

"I hate to sound impatient, but please get her here as soon as possible!" Jason said with a tone that he only used in battle.

"I will," Zordon promised, and he turned to Terra. "Are you ready to join your teammates?"

"I am," she said with conviction as she got off of the bed and stood up tall, a gleam in her eye.

"I will teleport you to join your teammates," Zordon explained, "and once there you must morph and lead them in the fight against Goldar."

"How do I morph?" she asked, realizing that she actually had no idea as to how to do so.

"Simply hold your Power Morpher in front of you and call out the name of your Dinozord," Zordon instructed.

Terra nodded and took the Power Morpher off of her belt loop and held it out in front of her, calling out, "Tyrannosaurus!"

She felt a strange sensation in her body, and it felt like the magic that had been awakened earlier that day was magnified and focused, more than usual at least. She looked at her body and saw that it was now covered in the suit that Jason wore earlier and noticed that she was wearing the helmet now, as well. The only difference was that she also had a skirt with the suit. She suddenly felt the sensation of flying and realized that she was teleporting to the battle. She flexed her muscles, ready for the fight.

Once she arrived, Jason was the one who noticed first. "All right, she's here!"

The other Rangers looked at her and cheered. Goldar was less than pleased.

"No matter, I'll destroy all of you!" he yelled at the Rangers.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Terra yelled back, and she told her teammates, "Everyone, go at him at once! He can only block one attack at a time!"

They did so, and most landed successful blows on the lion. It stumbled back, beat its chest, and charged at the Rangers. They all blocked, and the Rangers couldn't block its sword. Jason called out, "Summon your Power Weapons!"

"Right!" Terra said, trying to sound like she understood what Jason was talking about.

"You've got the Power Sword!" Dan called out to Terra, already holding his daggers.

"Thanks!" she called back, and she held her hands in the position to hold a sword, which appeared in her hands. She swung it a few times to test its weight and charged with the other Rangers at Goldar.

He was knocked down, and he growled before disappearing. Terra assumed that Rita had teleported him from the battle when he had become weak. Suddenly, everybody was flying again, and Terra found herself and her teammates back at the Command Center. There, they all touched their Power Morphers and demorphed into what they were before.


	5. The Rules and Implications

**Chapter 4: The Rules and Implications**

Zordon looked at the six new Power Rangers and said, "Congratulations on a job well done, Rangers. Now that you are all full Power Rangers, there are three basic rules that you must follow. One: never use your power for personal gain. Two: never escalate a battle unless Rita or any other enemy forces you to. Finally: never tell anyone about your power. No one must ever know that you are a Power Ranger."

Everyone nodded. The rules were pretty straightforward. Terra's mind wandered around the rules, however, and she realized that there were a few concerns that she had.

"Zordon, my mother is going to want to find out about my powers surfacing," she said in a worried tone. "They were there before I became a Power Ranger with my new friends, but I can't help but think that they contributed to my being a Power Ranger. I… I'm not sure what to do about it."

Zordon understood her debacle. "Keep it a secret for as long as possible, Terra. I sense something about your mother that troubles me, and I have a feeling that your powers were suppressed for so long for a reason."

Terra nodded, understanding.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for this gig!" Dan said enthusiastically.

"I agree!" Trina said, pumping her fist in the air.

"I concur," David said.

"Count me in!" Dorian also said.

"I'm with you!" Tayla agreed.

Everyone looked at Terra. "Well? You in?" Dan asked.

Terra looked down and said, "I'm surprised that you still want me as a Power Ranger. After what I did…"

"Hey, you lead us against Goldar – and we won!" Trina pointed out, putting a hand on Terra's shoulder. "I think that more than anything tells us that you are meant to be a Power Ranger."

Terra looked up and smiled as she said, "Well if you guys really think so…"

Everyone made some comment of agreement.

"I guess that settles it!" Terra said, putting a hand on her waist. "I would be honored to lead you guys as the Red Power Ranger!"

Everyone shared a group hug before breaking apart and putting their hands in the middle, each on top of the other. They put their joined hands down before thrusting them all up above their heads and saying, "Power Rangers!"

They all laughed, then Terra said, "Hey, how do we get back to town from here? I don't want to get exhausted again."

Zordon chuckled and said, "I'll teleport you all back to town. Don't worry about it."

After doing so, Tommy approached Zordon. "Hey, Zordon, before the rest of us go back to town, I'm wondering: is there any reason that Terra's magic was… green? She's the Red Ranger, after all."

Zordon held his chin in thought. "I'm not sure, Tommy. Do you still have your old Green Power Coin?"

Tommy took it out of his pocket. "I don't let it anywhere out of my person or sight."

As he held it out in front of Zordon, they both noticed that it gleamed brighter than it ever did when Tommy was the Green Ranger.

"What do you think it means, Zordon?" Tommy asked in uncertainty.

"I do not know, but I believe that it has something to do with Terra," Zordon concluded. "I still wonder why her powers were suppressed for all this time…"

"I wonder that, too," Tommy said, holding his chin in thought. "I saw the incident with Wrecker and Bones, and I think that scared her. She has a lot of raw power that she's barely learning how to control. It's starting to come out in a floodgate, and she needs to learn how to control her powers. Releasing Rita… I think she feels extremely responsible for that. I know how that feels. I think that joining the Power Rangers was something to help her cope, but she really is a natural leader, you saw in the viewing globe."

"I did, Tommy, and I agree. Perhaps we must be the ones to help her learn how to control her power. She knows some things that her mother taught her when she was younger, but it is basic spells that any magical being would know, and it's not focused. It is still raw and unfiltered, and I fear that she may release it during battle inadvertently. I think she understands what she is meant to do, but she is trying to get straight there without taking the small steps. She must understand that she must learn how to control her power. She can focus it into balls of static, but she must learn how to refine that."

"I know. Rita's also after her power and will probably do everything that she can to put Terra under her mind control like she did to me when I first became the Green Ranger. Rita seems to understand it much better than we do, though, even if it is in the ways of darkness."

"I'm inclined to agree with you. We must keep an extra eye on Terra – and on Rita."

"Agreed, Zordon."

In the meantime, everyone landed just outside of the youth center. Terra looked at the sky and her phone and realized that it was almost nightfall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, guys! I didn't realize how late it had gotten! I hope you all enjoy the party! I gotta go!"

She bolted off, and the rest of the teenagers remembered what Terra had said about her mother's rule. They felt bad that Terra couldn't join them, but were pleased that she wouldn't be breaking a rule of her mother's and get in serious trouble. They went inside, but the party just wasn't the same. After a while, they bade Jason and his friends goodbye and walked to Terra's house and rang the doorbell.

It was Terra who answered the door. "Oh, hey, guys! I didn't expect to see you here!" She called back into the house, "It's my friends that I was telling you about, Mom! Can I let them in?"

Another voice from in the house called back, "Sure! I just got my special cookies out of the oven! I hope they aren't allergic to peanuts!"

She turned them again and said, "Come in, guys. Don't worry, we finished unpacking today, so it's safe for visitors."

She led them into the living room, which was beautifully decorated with hidden spell sigils all over. Everyone sat down in a different seating in the room, which thankfully was mostly ordinary in that all the chairs and the couch were facing inwards towards a television, which was tuned to the news, which showed what happened earlier that day with Goldar. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, knowing that they were involved. When the Power Rangers were caught on camera, everyone watched intently, and they saw that the news had hailed the Power Rangers as returning heroes. Of course, there was the one news announcer who was a part of the team that believed that the Power Rangers should have brought in the Megazord and stomped on Goldar, and the group of friends could only sigh and shake their heads. The rules forbade that, and they understood that even before they were told the rules.

Just then, a beautiful young woman with hair like fire and nicely-tanned skin wearing black clothing with silver accents came in, holding out a tray of cookies. "Well, Terra, these must be the friends that you were talking about!" she exclaimed as she saw the other five teenagers. "It's so wonderful to meet all of you. I'm Serena, Terra's mother! I'm sure she's already told you that we just moved here from Salem, Massachusetts!"

"She has, ma'am," David said politely. "It sounds like a lovely place."

"Oh, it was!" Serena said, her eyes suddenly somewhat distant. It was clear that she loved Salem, as well. Her eyes suddenly went back into focus as she said, "But enough about me! Here, have a cookie! They're my secret recipe!"

Everyone took one, and Serena said, "I'll go get you all some water," and left the room.

Terra looked and sniffed at the cookie and whisper-called to them, "Guys, don't eat the cookies! Mom put a hidden truth serum into them! You won't be able to hide any secrets, especially about the PR!"

Everyone took a moment to realize what PR stood for, and they only pretended to eat the cookies, breaking off pieces so that they could fool Terra's mother. They put the crumbs into their pockets, and when Serena came back, the cookies were gone.

"Oh, I'm so glad that everyone liked the cookies!" Serena exclaimed with a devious look in her eye, and it seemed all-too-familiar to Terra from earlier that day – and Serena wasn't the one who had made it. "I hope that we can all get along well!" She sat in a chair that Terra had noted to the others was for her mother only, and continued, "Well, I'm hoping to get to know all of you! How about you introduce yourselves to me? That way, I know how to refer to you when and if you visit again!"

"I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Dan."

"I'm Dorian."

"My name's Trina."

"The name's Tayla."

"I am David."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you!" Serena's eyes looked disappointed – and a little angry, as well. Terra kept that in mind for later. "Well, I've got to go reorganize some things, so you kids have fun!"

After Serena left, Terra let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. "Thank goodness, she's gone. If she stayed any longer, she would probably have realized that the attempt for the hidden truth serum failed, that you guys didn't take it."

"You think that she was trying to get us to tell her we're PR?" Dorian asked.

"It's the most likely conclusion from your behavior," David remarked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. She said that we're having an old friend of hers come over in a week," Terra explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Trina asked.

"Her old friend's name is Rita, and I've never met her before in my life," Terra said in worry.

Her friends looked at each other, realizing the weight of Terra's words. Terra had reason to fear being discovered by her mother, and she obviously did not want to give up being a Power Ranger. Now that Rita Repulsa was possibly coming into the picture at Terra's home, there could be a slew of problems.

"Well, we could try to set up a watch so that we can come in when we're needed," Dan offered. "That way, Terra won't have to fight them by herself, and there will be less of a chance of her being discovered as a PR."

David then said, "I don't know. I mean, what if her mother has spells around the house that can detect something like that?"

Terra cleared up, "Mom has protection spells to guard against break-ins, so if you try that, you might want to be careful. I'm not even sure what they all do."

"We can't set up security cameras, or else her mother will notice that, too," Tayla started ruling out ideas. "Setting up a watch seems to be a bad idea…"

"What if we got Billy to make us communicators?" Dorian then offered. "That way we can contact each other even when we are demorphed!"

Everyone agreed that it was the best idea.

After a while, her friends left, and at that time Jason came over to check on Terra.

"Hey, Terra, I brought you some stuff from the party at the youth center since you had to miss it," he said, giving her a bag of goodies that he had set aside.

She accepted it, saying, "Thank you, Jason. Please, come in if you'd like."

"Nah, it's all right. I just wanted to check up on you, see if you were still okay."

"For the most part, yeah. I'm just worried about my mom. She knows how to uncover secrets, and although I know a lot of her methods, I don't know everything. What if she discovers that I'm a… you know?"

Jason nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Terra, you have my word that we all will do everything that we can to help you out. Don't worry."

Terra smiled. "Thanks, Jason. I have a feeling that by the time Mom's old friend arrives next week, I'll need all the help that I can get. I have a feeling that it's Rita Repulsa."

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely, but close to sure."

"Be careful, Terra."

"I know. Good night."

"Good night. Hey, do you want to go to the Command Center tomorrow for training? Zordon was hoping that he could teach you a few things about how to use your magic."

"I'd like that, thank you. Should I just walk there, or is he going to do that teleportation thing?"

"He was going to do the teleportation. What time would work best for you?"

"Well, I typically get up at dawn because my mom does this spell to wake up the house with the sun, so how about 9:00?"

"That will work. I'll see you then, Terra."

"See ya, Jason."

Terra shut the door, and her mother walked into the entryway, saying, "Terra, we need to talk."

They went to the living room, and Terra and her mother sat across from each other.

"I know that you told your friends not to eat the cookies," her mother said without preamble.

"And how would you know that if I did?"

"Because I could still smell the cookies from their pockets. Besides, I know that there's a secret that you and your friends are hiding from me. I will do everything within my power to expose your little secret, Terra. You know what I'm capable of. Don't try to fight me."

Serena put a hand up, and Terra could feel a headache coming on. She closed her eyes and fought it as much as possible without exposing her powers, which was extremely difficult. Managing to keep her mother out of her mind, Terra tried to reach out to Zordon, calling out, _Zordon, I need some backup!_ She felt a different presence shield her mind, and she smiled inwardly, knowing that it was Zordon. _Thank you, Zordon._

 _Anytime, Terra. I understand your concerns. I'm looking into their validity right now._ A few moments passed, and Zordon finally had an answer. _It would seem that your concerns are legitimate. Rita Repulsa is the friend that your mother spoke of. I will see you at the Command Center tomorrow morning. We must prepare for this visit._

 _I understand._

Terra stopped talking to Zordon, knowing that her mother could detect it if she wasn't careful enough. Of course, Serena realized that someone else was blocking Terra's mind, and she stopped trying.

"This isn't over, Terra," Serena warned.

Terra quickly went to her bedroom and shut the door, leaning back against it. She took out her Power Morpher again and looked at every detail on the Morpher, thinking on the whole day. It had started off so ordinary, but now her life had irrevocably changed forever.

 _What have I done?_


	6. Training

A/N: This chapter's kinda short, but I think that it's to be expected in things like this.

 **Chapter 5: Training**

The next day, Terra got dressed in a red wraparound sleeveless top and jeans, putting her Power Morpher on a belt loop like she had done the day before. She made sure that everything was in place, including her hair, which she wore in a high ponytail that day before she grabbed her purse and phone and went to the door. Her mother walked in as Terra was about to walk out.

"Are you going out, young lady?" Serena asked, her tone stern.

"Yes, mother. I'm going to the youth center to work out," Terra lied. She cringed inwardly, not liking the lies that she had to do to keep her Power Ranger identity a secret.

Her mother was satisfied with the explanation and only said, "Be back before noon, Terra. I'm making lunch today."

"All right, mother."

She left and walked towards the youth center. Once there, she met up with Billy, who had finished the communicators the night before after the party.

"Hey, Terra! I was wondering when you would get here!" Billy greeted. "I finished some communicators for you and your team so you can contact each other, us, and Zordon! I would use cell phones, but Zordon refuses to figure out how to get a connection by the Command Center. If you haven't figured it out by now, the cell reception there isn't exactly adequate."

"Tell me about it," Terra agreed while being handed a box with the communicator inside, which resembled a watch. "Thanks, Billy!"

"You're welcome, Terra. If you're wondering where everyone else is, they're already at the Command Center, waiting for you."

"Thanks again, Billy."

"Just press this button to use the communicator, and press this button to teleport to the Command Center."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Terra put on the watch and pressed the button that Billy had indicated to teleport to the Command Center. She felt a flying sensation and rolled as she landed in the Command Center, where everyone else was waiting, including the old Power Rangers. Billy followed shortly after, and everyone broke off with the Rangers of the same colors. Terra figured that they were all training to become better Rangers of their individual colors, and knew that they wouldn't have to worry about their personal lives as much as she did. She sighed worriedly, and both Jason and Zordon noticed.

"You aren't the only one worried about what might happen if your mother discovers that you're a Power Ranger," Jason assured her. "It might seem odd, but after going through a battle like the one you guys did, you all bonded in a way that not a lot of people get to. I know; it happened with my team and me."

"Besides, Jason will not be the only one who will train you," Zordon said. "I will be training you, and Tommy will occasionally assist."

"Why Tommy? He's the White Ranger," Terra asked, confused.

"He was not always the White Ranger," Zordon explained. "Observe the Viewing Globe." Terra turned her attention to the Globe and watched as a Green Ranger _fought_ the Power Rangers. "When Tommy first moved to Angel Grove, he had met the Power Rangers but was also found by Rita. She put him under a mind-control spell and made him into her evil Green Ranger. With the help of the other Power Rangers, Tommy was freed of the spell and joined the Power Rangers. After a while, however, his powers began to disappear. The powers of the Green Ranger were only temporary, as it turns out, and he soon lost the ability to morph. That was when I found the White Tigerzord again, and I was able to name him the White Ranger."

Terra watched as Tommy was freed of the spell, gradually lost his Green Ranger powers, and became the White Ranger.

"Wow. But what does that have to do with me?" she asked, still confused.

"Because he was in the company of Rita during his time as her evil Green Ranger, he will be best able to tell you what to expect if she decides to battle you when her strength is at its fullest again," Zordon explained.

"Wait, so the Rita I freed yesterday wasn't even at full power?"

"Indeed. The spell I used to imprison Rita made sure that her power was greatly depleted if she was freed, and that is the reason that the battle did not escalate higher than it did yesterday."

"So that wasn't even the most she could throw at us."

"Indeed not."

"Okay, so when do I start?"

"As soon as you are ready."

Terra nodded, and for an hour and a half, Jason expanded on what he had taught her the day before in the karate class. She progressed quickly for a newbie, and Jason was impressed. Once the hour and a half was over, Zordon trained her in controlling her magical abilities.

"Remember to focus on what you are trying to do," he explained after she had a spell go haywire. "Any distractions will cause you to lose control of your magic. Try again, and this time, focus."

It went on like this for a few hours. Zordon was a patient teacher, and by the time it was almost noon, Terra had learned to control her powers to the point where her magical balls of light were no longer balls of sparks. She checked the time and realized that she had to head home.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Zordon, but I promised my mom I'd be home by noon. I'll try to come back later," she said.

Zordon nodded in understanding. "May the Power protect you, Terra."

She teleported back to the youth center and walked home. She walked into the front door just as the noon bell rang in the house.


	7. Dangers

**Chapter 6: Dangers**

"Ah, just in time, Terra," Serena greeted, her tone ominous to Terra's ears. "I was wondering if you were going to be late."

"You know me, Mom," Terra teased to keep a façade of friendly banter to any outside onlookers. "I hate to be late."

"Well, come on in. We have a guest that I'd like you to meet. I thought that she'd arrive next week, but it seems she was able to come earlier," Serena said as she shut the door behind Terra. She led Terra to the living room, and it took every bit of self-control to fight the urge to run away.

Sitting there, in civilian clothing, was Rita Repulsa, her wand smaller and disguised as a necklace.

"Terra, this is my old friend, Rita. She and I knew each other back when I was in high school, and we were good friends," Serena introduced. "Rita, this is my daughter, Terra. I believe you've met before."

"Indeed, we have," Rita said, her voice not having changed at all since the day before. She asked Serena, "Could you give me and your daughter to a few minutes alone while you finish lunch?"

"Of course, Rita. I think that's a wonderful idea." Serena left the room, and Rita stood up and faced Terra. Terra took a step closer to Rita, only a step, and did everything she could to hide her fear with a mask of angry bravery.

"I figured that my mother was speaking of YOU, Rita," Terra said, getting to the point.

"I know, Red Ranger," Rita replied, not wasting any time herself. Terra only stood up taller, trying to hide her shock at the fact that Rita knew of her identity as the Red Ranger. Rita noticed and laughed. "You thought that your secret was safe? Ha! I knew even before you first morphed! You don't do a very good job of hiding your Power Morpher!"

"What's your point in being here, Rita?" Terra asked, her fists clenched in an effort to hold back her annoyance.

"To make your power my own, or at least, your mind!" Rita said, her necklace coming off her neck and transforming into her wand. "It's a good thing that your mother will be helping me, Terra! Without her help, I'm not sure if I would be able to capture the true Green Ranger!"

"Green Ranger?" Terra muttered in questioning, not understanding.

The wand glowed as Rita began to chant, and Terra found that she couldn't move from where she stood. She clenched her fists tighter, allowing two green balls of light to appear at her fists. Rita laughed.

"You really think you can fight me?! You must be a fool indeed!" Rita taunted, and she raised her wand to cast the mind-control spell.

Terra only pressed a single button on her communicator and teleported out of the room before Rita's spell could be cast. She landed in the Command Center, where the only occupants at the time were Zordon, Tommy, and Alpha. Everyone else had left for lunch while Tommy was talking to Zordon.

When she landed, Tommy ran up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "We saw what happened, Terra. That was the best thing you could've done."

Terra only muttered, "True Green Ranger…" as she looked at her hands, where the two green balls of light were disappearing.

"What was that?" Tommy asked, but Zordon was the one who answered.

"True Green Ranger. Rita had mentioned one in their confrontation. I'm not sure what this would mean…"

"Obviously, Rita wants Terra for her power, but she wants Terra for something else, obviously…" Tommy mused.

"Maybe this has to do with the fact that my magic has a green tint…" Terra offered.

Zordon suddenly froze. "The legend…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry, did you just mention a legend?" Tommy asked, suddenly suspicious.

"There was a legend about the Green Ranger and the Dragonzord, but I never thought much of it. Nothing came up until Terra showed up in Angel Grove…"

"What's the legend?" Terra asked, pushing the subject.

Zordon sighed. "I suppose you must know. Long before Rita and I made the seven Power Coins, the Zords already protected the Earth. There was already a line of those who were especially zealous of protecting Earth: the Rangers, naming themselves after the colors of the natural resources around them. The Power Coins that Rita and I made were to allow the Rangers to access the powers in the Morphing Grid, and we made the Power Rangers. There have been many kinds and many generations of Power Rangers throughout the centuries, but the Green Ranger has always stood alone, the one who would be with any of them and be the same person. It was said that the Green Ranger had powers that no other Ranger could ever dream of. It was said that when Rita was imprisoned, the Dragonzord became mostly inactive. It only searched for one which had the zeal for protecting Earth like those early Rangers and had the magic of Rita. At least, that was the legend. It also says that once the True Green Ranger morphs into their true form, they will lead the Power Rangers and keep the enemies of Earth from ever succeeding in their efforts. I didn't think much of the legend, of course… until you arrived and demonstrated your magic and leadership skills."

"You think that I have something that I'm not telling you?" Terra asked, confused.

"I believe that you aren't hiding anything from us, Terra, but you have secrets locked away inside of you that I'm sure that you don't know of yet," Zordon clarified. "I wonder what will happen now that there is a greater chance of your mother finding out. It will not be your fault, Terra, nor will it be from you directly that she discovers that you are a Power Ranger."

Terra paced, unsure of what to do next. She couldn't go back home; Rita was waiting for her. She couldn't stay; her mother would ground her for life.

Tommy was able to read her easily, knowing somewhat how she felt. "Go back, Terra. Keep the communicator open, and we'll keep the frequency to only come here in the Command Center. We'll call on reinforcements when you need them."

Terra nodded, then sighed shakily. "Might as well get it over with."

She quickly pressed two buttons on the communicator: one to keep communications open, the other to teleport back home. She appeared in her living room again, and Rita was still the only one in the room. Just after, Serena entered the room.

"Lunch's ready!" she said, getting both Terra and Rita's attention.

They both forced themselves to be civil for lunch. After lunch, however, Terra could see that all bets were off. Her mother led them not to the living room, but to the basement, and Terra knew that meant nothing but trouble.

Serena turned around and said, "Rita, I don't think that it's fair for you to hide your true form here. I think, if what you've told me is true, that my daughter already knows exactly who you are."

Suddenly, Terra was wrapped in some enchanted ropes and pinned against the wall. She knew that she had to put up a shield around her mind, but the ropes drained the power (if any) of anyone who would be trapped in them. She was on her own for now, although she was glad of the open communications. She quickly tried to break free with a few things that she had learned earlier that day to no avail.

Just then, Terra looked up and saw a light surround Rita. When the light disappeared, she was wearing what she had been when Terra first met her.

"Ah, it's good to be out of that horrible clothing!" Rita exclaimed, stretching and holding her staff. "Seriously, how do you humans stand it?"

"Enough talking, old friend. I think it's time for my daughter to come clean," Serena said, her own clothing changing. Terra watched as her mother's regular clothing became a witch's robe with water-based designs decorating it. "I know your secret, Terra, but I would like to hear the words from you, myself, as well. What do you say… True Green Ranger?"

Terra struggled against the ropes as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about! Just because some people in multicolored costumes show up in the news the day I decided to go out and try to make friends does not mean that I'm one of them!"

"Oh, but you are one of them, aren't you?" Serena asked, placing a hand on her daughter's face and pressing her fingers on either side. "Rita told me, herself. You cannot hide your powers forever, my little dove, and I know just the way for you to reveal them to me. You know that you cannot get out of these ropes with physical strength alone, and your ordinary powers would be canceled by their grip." She let go and turned to Rita. "Do your worst, Rita."

"Do I ever do anything less than?" Rita asked as she readied her wand.


	8. Rescue and Cover-Up

A/N: I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger (sorry not sorry), so here's what happened right after. Warning, though, there's another cliffhanger ahead! (I love cliffhangers!)

 **Chapter 7: Rescue and Cover-Up**

Suddenly, the other Rangers ran down the stairs, donned in their costumes.

Tayla, taking the lead, said, "Let her go, Rita!"

"Ah, the Power Rangers!" Rita said, keeping the magic in her wand ready for attack. "I wondered if you would come looking for your friend!" She raised her wand up and called down Goldar to keep them busy, but Trina sidestepped the lion and went straight to Terra.

Serena waved her hand in front of her and said, "Ah, ah, ah! My daughter and I have something that we must discuss, Pink Ranger, and you aren't going to stop me!"

Suddenly, Zordon teleported in and said, "But I can!"

Trina took the opportunity and quickly ran to Terra while everyone else was busy fighting in the cramped basement. She tried to get Terra out, but Terra only said, "These are enchanted bonds! Only magic can loosen them!"

Trina made sure that Serena was distracted enough, and said, "Your mother isn't watching. Quickly, do you know how to get out?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck. I've never done this before…"

Terra focused her power and tried to call to her the Power Sword. She succeeded and used the sword to cut through the bonds. She let the sword back into the Morphing Grid and quickly escaped the room.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet!" Serena called after Terra, casting a spell in the girl's direction.

It hit Terra, and she was knocked onto the staircase, cuts and bruises forming all over her body. She got up again, but winced in pain. She quickly tried to escape the basement so she could morph and help her friends, but a voice distracted her enough to get her to look back, and she was hit again, and the cuts and bruises got so bad that she was bleeding in places that she had no idea could bleed. The blood loss was becoming critical, and she spoke into the communicator, still on from earlier, "Alpha! I'm coming to the Command Center! I'm not sure if I can risk healing myself here!"

Alpha replied, "I'll get the medical ward ready! Hurry!"

Terra crawled up the stairs and teleported to the Command Center and passed out from blood loss.

In the meantime, back at her house, Rita noticed that Terra was gone and screamed in anger. "Oh, you let her get away, Siren!"

"How was I supposed to know about that?!" Serena yelled back.

The Power Rangers noticed that the two were distracted enough for them to attempt a getaway, and Goldar followed them outside. They continued to fight Goldar, but without Terra, the battle was pretty one-sided. They quickly teleported to the Command Center with Zordon, and ran to where Alpha was treating Terra.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" he exclaimed, clearly distressed. "Terra's losing too much blood! We can't treat her here, Zordon!"

"Then we must get her to the hospital," Zordon stated while the Rangers demorphed. "Rangers, take Terra to the hospital. She will need immediate medical care. She's beyond my power to heal."

They all nodded, and Tayla, Dorian, and Dan all grabbed a different part of Terra and kept her steady while the whole group teleported to the street by the hospital and hurried over to the emergency room. The clerk only needed to see Terra's state to call in a team to get her stabilized. The Rangers were forced to stay in a waiting room right outside her room until the doctors said that they could enter. Once they were given permission, Terra was still sleeping under the sedative. Apparently, she had tried to attack the doctors when a scalpel was used to get some shrapnel out of her skin. She didn't morph (everyone took a sigh of relief when they saw this), but simply slept.

One of the doctors went into the room that the five were in and asked, "So what's the story with her? You were the ones who brought her in, right?"

The others nodded. Tayla was the one to speak for the others. "We were visiting her at home, you know, spontaneous thing to invite her to the youth center, when we saw her mother hurting her. We saw how bad she was hurt and quickly did what we could to get her mother off of her. We didn't call police – we felt that we had to get her to a hospital immediately, before anything else could be done. We brought her straight here, and in the rush we forgot to call the police about the incident."

The doctor nodded and said, "Don't worry, the police were called during surgery. She had kept screaming "no" to her mother before we sedated her. They're on their way here right now. Do you know where she lives?"

"She lives in 1865 South Claver," Tayla immediately said, knowing the basic address due to the fact that she lived right across the street from Terra.

"Can you tell me the patient's name?" the doctor asked.

"Her name is Terra Viridi," Tayla replied, and the doctor made a note in his paperwork.

"Has she lived here in Angel Grove for very long?"

"No, only a few weeks. We met her only yesterday."

"And yet you felt a need to protect her when you saw her being hurt by her mother."

"Even if she was a stranger, we would have protected her. It's the right thing to do."

"I see."

The doctor led everyone into the room, including a police officer and a detective who had just arrived on the scene. Terra began to stir, and everyone, including the new visitors, turned their attention to her as she slipped out of the anesthesia. Terra opened her eyes suddenly and screamed, "NO!" as she sat up suddenly in the bed. She winced and muttered, "Ugh!" as a couple wounds were nearly reopened, and it took everyone to put her back down on the bed. The doctor adjusted the bed so that Terra was in a sitting position, and she finally settled down as she took in her surroundings and realized that the battle was over.

"Guys… what happened?" she asked.

"That was just what I was going to ask," the detective said. "I'm Detective Randy Rivers, AGPD. I was called in on a possible case of child abuse. Looking at the injuries that you have sustained, it seems that our worries weren't unfounded."

"You mean that you don't remember what happened?" Trina asked Terra.

"Yeah… wait," Terra replied, putting a hand on her head. "I remember… being tied up… and I remember, pain all over while I tried to run away… ugh…"

The doctor put a hand on Terra's head and said, "Calm down, Terra, you need to recover."

Terra nodded, feeling the pain subside for a moment. "I remember my mother… she's the one who did this… guys… did you…?"

"Yeah, we brought you here as soon as possible," David explained. "We saw you trying to run away, and we got you just as you were becoming unconscious." He gave her a slightly pointed look, and Terra understood what he was getting at. No one was to know of the Power Rangers or Rita's presence there that evening.

The doctor said, "Well, your injuries should be healing up within the day, but take it easy. You lost a lot of blood, and we had to do a blood transfusion. I'm just glad you're okay."

The doctor left, and her friends and the police stayed behind. After the police asked a few more questions, the detective said, "Well, you're going to have to find somewhere to stay while we do a full search of the house. You can go back when you are released from the hospital and pack some things to keep with you, but afterwards, no one is allowed on the premises. Understood?"

"Understood, Detective," Terra nodded.

The detective left with the other police officer, and the Rangers asked Terra, "So what was that your mother did to you?" "Did Rita do anything to you?" "Why was she there in the first place?"

"Woah, woah, woah, one question at a time," Terra said, putting her hands out in front of her. "First off, I don't even remember exactly everything that happened. That wasn't pretending for the police to hide my identity. That was real. Second off, Rita didn't get to do anything. You guys arrived before she could. Third, she wanted me to reveal to my mother that I'm the Red Ranger. She's already told her, but she wants me to lose the protection of the Power. To do that, I have to tell my mother myself. I think Rita wants my power. For what reason, I don't know."

Just then, their communicators beeped. Tayla pressed a button on hers and said, "We read you, Zordon."

"Power Rangers, Rita's sent a monster to Angel Grove Park called the Terrorizer. You need to be down there immediately," Zordon's voice came over the communicator.

"Terra's still recovering," Tayla protested. "If we go now, we have to leave her behind."

"I'll be fine," Terra said. "Go. Stop the Terrorizer. I'll come as soon as I'm released from the hospital."

The other Rangers nodded, then pressed another button on their communicators and teleported out of there. Terra groaned and went back to sleep.


	9. The Mysterious Ranger

A/N: Well, school has begun for me, so I won't be updating very often, and I hope that you all will bear with me as I continue watching the show! It would seem like a lot has happened that I have not seen yet (I'm only in the middle of Season 1), so please bear with me as I learn more about this!

 **Chapter 8: The Mysterious Ranger**

The Rangers morphed, engaging in battle with the Terrorizer, using their blaster blades first. When they first saw the Terrorizer, it was true to its name. It resembled a shadow from a long-forgotten nightmare, and they nearly shivered in their boots just looking at it. They fought through the fear and engaged it, however, and realized soon that they would need their Power Weapons. Once they were summoned, their side of the battle was doing better, but they needed Terra. She was unable to join them, they knew, so they only fought for as long as they could.

It was three hours later that Terra was finally released from the hospital. She was given twenty-four hours to gather her things and find a place to stay. Terra quickly found a nearby isolated area and put on her communicator. She pressed a button and asked, "What's the situation there, guys?"

"Terra! Did you finally get released?" Dorian's voice came over the communicator.

"Yeah." Terra's face scrunched in worry. Dorian's tone was worrying to her.

"Great! We could really use your assistance!" David's voice said.

"All right, I'm on my way!" She took out her Power Morpher and called out, "Tyrannosaurus!"

She morphed and arrived at the scene. The monster reminded her of something in her mother's old monster books and said, "Wow, that is one scary dude!"

"Terra! Thank goodness you're here!" Trina exclaimed, readying her Power Bow.

"It's good to have you back," Tayla agreed, holding the Singing Sword ready.

"It's good to be back," Terra said, summoning the Power Sword and charging at the creature.

The Terrorizer only smoked out when Terra sliced through him, and it laughed. "You really think you can destroy a shadow of your own mind, Red Ranger?"

Suddenly, Terra saw the scenery around her change into that of her worst nightmare: her mother and Rita standing over her, poised for the kill. Her mother and Rita both had their wands at the ready, and Terra knew that she couldn't fight them.

"NO!" she called out, and the other Rangers knew that it only meant trouble.

Suddenly, another Power Ranger appeared in Terra's vision: a green one. It held a flute in the shape of a dagger, and it was poised to strike. Terra flinched, not wanting to die in this way.

Suddenly, the Ranger attacked Rita and Serena, and told her, "Go, fight the Terrorizer! I'll take care of the nightmare!" Its voice sounded awfully familiar to Terra, although she couldn't quite place it.

Terra only nodded and readied her sword again. She found the Terrorizer in her peripheral vision, and she quickly struck at the monster. This time, a substantial wound appeared where the sword cut through the monster. She saw the nightmare disappear, and with it, the mysterious Green Ranger. She muttered, "Woah. Who was that?"

Just then, the Terrorizer caught her attention again, and he had caught her friends, too. She hurried over to them, saying, " _Morphing magic, where lies are sown,/ let the truth fin'ly be known!_ " Suddenly, the other Rangers were pulled out of the Terrorizer's spell. Each had seen the Green Ranger (although it was really Terra seen through obscured nightmare vision) rescue them from their nightmares.

Terra called to the other Rangers, "Let's bring the weapons together!"

They all did so, and they blasted the Terrorizer to oblivion. Terra could almost swear that she could hear Rita cry out, "I'll get you for this, Power Rangers, if it's the last thing I do!"

Everybody teleported to the Command Center and demorphed, high-fiving each other. The only one who didn't join in the celebratory action was Terra, who stood off to the side, a hand on her chin in thought. She couldn't shake the vision of the Green Ranger out of her mind. It had helped her out of her nightmare, and it seemed so real… but there hadn't been a Green Ranger in over twenty years. When there was one, he was forced to give up his powers and become the White Ranger. No one had heard from the Dragonzord since.

Yet it spoke to her like she was a fellow teammate… and its voice was familiar to her… and it helped her free herself of the Terrorizer's spell. It fought her nightmare, giving her space to attack the Terrorizer and gaining time for Terra to get away from the nightmare. It didn't make sense to her, yet…

She shook her head, but Zordon noticed her expression and sensed what it was about. "What happened in the battle, Terra? It seems to trouble you greatly," he said to her, trying to make his tone casual (and failing).

Terra sighed and simply brushed her hair back in thought, an action of habit for her when she tried to talk while thinking a bit too hard about something. "When I attacked the Terrorizer, it did something that made me see my worst nightmare come to life in front of me. I… I didn't know how to fight it. Just then, a Green Ranger appeared, and… it protected me, told me to fight the Terrorizer, that it would take care of the nightmare. That was when I was able to hurt the Terrorizer, and I saw that the other Rangers were trapped in its spell. I… I don't know how I knew the spell that got everybody out of the spell, but I knew it, and everybody was freed, and we were finally able to defeat the Terrorizer. I can't get it out of my mind, though…." She brushed her hair back again, sighing as she did so.

Now it was Zordon's turn to hold his chin in thought. He was unsure of the implications of this information, and felt that a conversation with Tommy might be necessary, along with some investigating. Luckily, Tommy had chosen this moment to visit the Command Center (Zordon had found a way for the old Rangers to keep visiting the Command Center, even without a Power Coin), and he noticed the two holding themselves in thought while the rest of the team went to the youth center to celebrate the first monster they destroyed.

"Something happen?" he asked without preamble.

Terra sighed. "Like I just told Zordon, I think I saw the Green Ranger. It was when we were fighting the Terrorizer, and it did something to make me see my worst nightmare come to life in front of my eyes. Just when I thought that I was a goner, the Green Ranger appeared and gave me space to fight the Terrorizer by fighting the nightmare. I… I don't know what it means, or why it happened. The Green Ranger… it's not around, is it?"

Tommy only stood in shock for a small amount of time, then said, "Well, maybe this has to do with what Rita mentioned earlier today…"

"About the True Green Ranger?" Terra asked.

"Yeah… but I'm not sure. There's a reason that the Green Ranger decided to come to you in that moment. We just have to figure out what that reason is."

"Perhaps that answer will come with time," Zordon suggested. "In the meantime, if I'm correct, Terra needs to find a new home for the time being."

Terra's face went pale as she remembered the charges against her mother and the fact that she needed her things out within twenty-four hours. She had nowhere to go, and that scared her – very much.

Tommy noticed and asked, "Would you like to stay with Kimberly and me? We have a spare bedroom, and I'm sure that Kimberly wouldn't mind."

Terra protested, "You don't have to do that, Tommy. I don't want to be an intrusion."

"It's all right, Terra, you really wouldn't! I insist!"

Terra sighed, knowing that this might be her best chance at a nice home to stay in for the time being. "All right, I'll do it. I've gotta get my things from my house first, though. I have twenty-four hours from the time of release from the hospital to get my personal things before police lock down my house for investigation."

Tommy nodded. "We'll go there first, then, before we head over to my house. I'll even help you pack. Just let me get some boxes."

"That's not necessary, there's plenty from the move. We only finished unpacking yesterday." Terra's eyes went misty as she remembered all that had happened within the past two days. The day before, she had woken up to what she thought would just be another day that she would usually consider normal. In the course of time since then, she had discovered her powers, released Rita Repulsa and her cronies, and become a Power Ranger; not to mention that she found out that her mother was one of Rita's allies and that she almost died because her mother and Rita tried to divulge information from her that she didn't want to reveal. She blinked away the tears, but Tommy noticed.

"We can talk about this at my house." He put a hand on her shoulder, his face calm and empathetic. "For now, let's just get your things."

Terra nodded, but couldn't get the thoughts out of her head as they teleported to her house and began packing her things. She also grabbed all of her mother's books on magic, and she found that it took three boxes to pack everything (although they were large boxes, to be fair). She decided to pack her mother's magical ingredients while Tommy called Kimberly to bring the car to put the boxes in. She packed all the magical ingredients, thinking back to what each did on its own or with other ingredients. She liked to read immensely, and the only books around the house that weren't hers were spell books, potion books, and other books of the sort, including two on various magical creatures that could be found in not only this dimension but in others, if one found a way to get to those other dimensions. She sighed as she packed each item to keep it safe from others who would wish to use it, like Rita.


	10. Moving In

A/N: Sorry if there's too much description, but this is what I think Tommy and Kimberly's house would be like! They are now taking care of Terra for the time being, and just so everyone knows, Terra has endured more trauma from her mother than told in this story.

I'll explain more when the chapter's over.

 **Chapter 9: Moving In**

Terra and Tommy left the house by 7:00 that evening, carrying five boxes full of clothing, the books, the magical items, and Terra's personal things. Terra smiled as she saw Kimberly outside, ready to help with the move. The trio packed the car and went to Kimberly and Tommy's house. They easily got the items into the extra room that they had, which was now Terra's room. It was simply furnished with a bookshelf, a dresser, a closet, a bed, a desk and chair, and a nightstand. The room had a dark-blue-and-silver theme, and it showed in the decorations on the walls, bed, and furniture. Terra admired how the designs looked like clouds wisping across a late-night sky, as the image had always held comfort for Terra. As Terra began unpacking her things, Tommy and Kimberly both worked on dinner, as it was late and none of them had eaten since lunch. Terra had finished unpacking her clothing and personal items that she usually kept near her bed when Tommy came in.

"Hey, it's time for dinner, Terra," he informed her, poking his head into her bedroom.

She sighed as she closed a box. _Second time in a week that I have to unpack my boxes,_ she thought. "I'm coming."

She followed him down the hall into a dining room that definitely had a green-pink-white theme (she almost laughed as she remembered their history as Rangers and admitted to herself that the scheme worked really well) and was simply decorated in the old style of the earlier settlers of Angel Grove: gold miners who found good farmland while there, which made the boomtown into a nice community and saved it from becoming a ghost town. The table was smoother, but still gave the feeling of being back in that time, and the chairs were made by another friend of Tommy's that was a local carpenter. Terra admired the historical significance of the furniture, and she found that it only grew when she saw the table place settings: metal plates and cutlery and spoons, and there were plastic cups with handles that held their drinks. It seemed like everything was chosen specifically to emulate that time period, at least in this room.

After a dinner of hot dogs and homemade French fries, Kimberly asked Terra, "Would you like to take a look around the house?" Terra nodded, wanting to see the rest of the house.

The house was smaller than some, only having two bedrooms and one bathroom, but the way that Tommy and Kimberly used the room that they had was admirable. It showed that they knew how to make something seem like home, even if one had never been there before in their lives. On a shelf in the living room, they had their wedding candelabra, which was specially designed by Billy and built by Tommy (with some help from the others, of course) for that occasion. All over the walls of the house, no matter which room one was in, one could see images of Angel Grove, the area just outside the city limits, and pictures of the Power Rangers from high school onward. Terra felt a pang of sadness and jealousy. She had only ever had one friend, and that friend… she shook her head to forget again. She didn't want to think about her right now.

In the living room, there was a couch and enough chairs to seat everyone in the Power Rangers. A coffee table sat in the middle, and a television sat above the fireplace. In the bathroom, it had a light pink theme, and Terra noticed little accents of light green as well. In the kitchen, there was enough food to feed ten people for a week, and she could tell that Kimberly loved to cook. It was fully stocked with not only the food, but with enough cooking utensils to start a small restaurant (which Kimberly dreamed of opening in Angel Grove, at no surprise to Terra). The backyard was the last to be toured. It had a tree with a tire swing around it (Kimberly and Tommy admitted that they were remembering a time when they were younger and hoped to one day have children of their own), and there was a grill and a picnic table with an umbrella. A plastic tablecloth covered it, and it was permanently secured to the table. The backyard was simple but beautiful, and Terra admired how they kept it so nice even though it only had wildflowers for a garden.

After that, Tommy and Kimberly let Terra finish unpacking, and Terra went to the room which was now hers, and she took a good look around the room. There was enough room on the bookshelf for not only her books but her magical items, as well. She began organizing all her books and items, and the shelf looked like something out of a Disney movie by the time she was done. The books about magic were on the higher shelves, the magical items below them, and her personal books on the bottom. She organized her clothing in the dresser, and put her dresses up in the closet. Her clothing was a mixture of green and red, as her mother had said that she would most likely be best as a pyromancer or an earth-maker. In fact, that was why she was named Terra – it meant Earth in Latin. Her mother was named Serena because she had her strongest powers in the water.

On the desk, Terra put her school things. She organized them in a way that she knew she'd be best able to focus, and she made sure that she was able to do her work in a neat way that would get it done in the fastest and the best way. She put a few personal items on the nightstand, including an old sigil nightlight which protected from dangers of the night (there were a lot more things for a witch to be worried about than your average monsters under the bed and in the closet).

After Terra was done, she sat by the window of the room, which faced towards the mountains, where the Command Center was. She sighed. _My life has changed so much…_

Just then, Tommy came in, and he noticed her expression. He sat by her and said, "Why the long face? Is it what happened earlier?"

"It's a long story…" she only replied, her head resting on her left hand.

"I've got time." Terra sighed, and Tommy said, "I'd really like to know, especially if you're going to be living with Kim and I."

Terra looked at him, then looked out the window and sighed again. Tommy was about to say something when she said, "All my life, I was told that I had to find my powers and use them to whatever end I felt was necessary. Now I have them, and in the time since I discovered that they were surfacing, I pushed back bullies that were about to do something to me, I released Rita Repulsa, and I became a Power Ranger. My mother wants me to lose my connection to the Power Rangers, and she almost killed me – with Rita and Goldar's help. That means that she's Rita's ally, and she wants to destroy the Power Rangers. It's bad enough that Rita's a sorceress, but to have my mother on her side makes it all the worse." She took out her Power Morpher and studied the details in the Power Coin and the Morpher itself. "My whole life has gone upside-down, and now law enforcement's involved, and I don't know what to do… I just don't know what I CAN do… and that Green Ranger coming in with that magically-induced hallucination doesn't help anything…"

Tommy only sat and listened, knowing that it was all he could do in the moment. When she finished speaking, they sat in silence for a moment as Tommy figured out what he was supposed to say to her in that moment. Kimberly had walked in in the middle of Terra talking and sat down next to Tommy and listened, as well.

Kimberly was the one who spoke first. "Well, maybe there's a way that you can help the Power Rangers with your powers. Just looking at your shelf, I can tell that you have a lot of magical knowledge at your reach. Since Rita's a sorceress, you could probably use magic against her and her monsters."

Terra's mind began to whir. "Well, I _did_ use a spell when the Terrorizer put my teammates under some kind of hallucination spell."

"Do you remember what it was?" Tommy asked, genuinely curious.

"It just came to me in the moment, but I still remember: ' _Morphing magic, where lies are sown,/ let the truth fin'ly be known!_ '" Terra recalled, and this time, a gentle wind blew around the place, and any tendency to lie to others in any of the three present disappeared completely, at least for the moment. "What was that?"

"I think you just cast the spell again, but this time you didn't have the greater need that you did in the battle. It seems that it reveals the truth of a situation, and that it removes any tendency to lie to others," Tommy said, analyzing it quickly. "Is it in any of your books?"

Terra got up and walked to the bookshelf, saying, "Let me see…" She rifled through spell books and old texts until she found the spell. "Ah, here it is! It says here that 'Although this spell is usually used to make someone tell the truth, it can also be used to clear hallucinations and break others out of a spell of the kind mentioned here.' It looks like you were right, Tommy, to some degree."

Tommy took a look at the text in the book and noticed that it was the same type of language that was in the waxy substance in Rita's prison. "What is this text? I've seen it before, but no one I know except Zordon knows how to read it."

"Zordon and myself, it seems," Terra corrected him. "My mother taught me how to read it while I learned how to read English. I know this language like the back of my hand. It's an ancient system of runes that has been passed down the lines of witches and wizards for at least ten thousand years. My family is the last of the lines of witches and wizards. The rest were killed in various witch hunts and, most recently, the Salem Witch Trials. One of my ancestors was killed in that. It's kinda funny, the real witch was her older sister who was actually in town during that time. The last of the witches and wizards in the world lived in Salem, Massachusetts, during that time, and my family has lived there ever since. There's a lot of wild magic there, and my mother only moved here to Angel Grove to find out if rumors of a magical disturbance in the area was real. There was a rumor of a golden winged lion that nightly prowled the streets of Angel Grove. From what I heard around here, it seems that the rumor was true, and that it was Goldar."

Terra sighed as she put the book away and brushed her hand over the volumes. "Ever since I was young, my mother tried to force out the magic in me. She knew that I had it; I'm her only child, and the magic always appears in the oldest in our family. I never showed any sign of it – not until yesterday. She was told by Rita about not only my magic but also of my identity as a Power Ranger. That's why I was in the condition that I was when I was brought to the hospital."

Tommy and Kimberly nodded in understanding. Tommy knew what it was like to have ties to Rita and the Power Rangers both while fighting on the Power Ranger's side. "Well, if there's anything that we can do to help you out, just say the word," he promised, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly put a hand on the other, saying, "Trust me, this is the best place for anyone to be in if they need help. Besides, I'm sure that Zordon and Tommy can help you clear up this whole Green Ranger thing."

Terra smiled and turned around to hug them both. They hugged back, and they stayed that way for a moment as the sun set. After the moment passed, they pulled back, and Tommy said, "I think it's time for someone to get ready for bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and I think we should help you get ready for your first day of school this week!"

He ruffled Terra's hair, and she couldn't help but laugh. It was a sound that she usually did not utter, but that showed her true childlike joy in that moment. "All right, all right, I'll start getting ready! Maybe I could show you all this stuff and what it does tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. This stuff that she had could help a lot, and anything to help them against Rita was a big help. Tommy turned to Terra again and said, "I think that would be helpful. Don't forget, though, we still have a few other things to do tomorrow, as well, so don't forget that."

"I won't," Terra replied as she pulled some pajamas out of her drawers. Tommy and Kimberly left the room, leaving Terra to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, to force magic out of someone, one usually tries to physically harm the person with magic. This can lead to multiple scars, and Terra has already endured the spell that hospitalized her before. Terra has been going through this kind of trauma since she was eight years old, and this is the reason for child abuse mentioning and charges. Her old friend was the only other person who knew about it.


	11. Magic

A/N: Well, school is definitely back in session, and things are going to get BIZEY! They already are, though, so I'll still update as often as possible, even though there's a lot going on.

Just a note on magical items: in the world of magic that Terra was born into, there are many magical creatures (think Harry Potter or mythology or both for this), and different magical items from each creature has a different effect both on their own or put together. I'm going to explain it somewhat, although I may or may not put a whole Word document together so that you can ask me for a copy if needed. I'll let you know when it is available. It will not only contain magical items, but where they come from and the creature's basic info.

I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

 **Chapter 10: Magic**

The next day, most of it was spent out of the house. As they went about their weekend, Terra noticed how close Tommy and Kimberly truly were. Terra smiled as she slowly realized how close they were allowing her to become in their lives, and, frankly, it felt good, albeit a tad odd. Her mother never allowed her to be close to her like this, so it was a little strange to suddenly be in this kind of family. Kimberly noticed and didn't try to force anything on Terra, only offering a hand to hold, which Terra took.

Once they were back home for lunch, Terra went straight to her room and looked over the odd items that were on her shelf. They could all be used for various magical purposes, and she brushed her hand over the ancient dragon scales, which glowed when she put her hand close to them. She said, "It's nice to see you, too," smiling as she did so. She always did this whenever she was close to the dragon scales, and they had always glowed in her presence. Her mother said that it was a sign that she might one day have the power of dragons, but added that dragon scales were strange sources of power that were not fully researched, even by the ancient magical peoples.

Tommy walked in, crouched down to Terra's level, and asked, "What are those?" referring to the scales that Terra currently had her hand over.

"They're ancient dragon scales," she explained, "very rare, very powerful. The last dragons were around for millions of years, since the days of the dinosaurs, but they were forced to hide around the time of what we know as the Medieval Era. The scales became rarer and rarer, and magic folk began to search for the last of the remaining magical creatures on Earth to further increase their power. My mother went on a search for these before I was born, and she kept all that she found in this jar. These are the last known dragon scales in the entire world."

Tommy only whistled, taking in the weight of what Terra said. "Glad that Rita doesn't have these, then."

"Indeed. It is what it is. There are other items here that, if mixed together the right way, has the same effect as a single use of dragon scale. Dragon scales have multiple uses, including dimension travel, summoning, and – this is only a rumor, mind you – the ability to time travel. Those who did attempt to time travel were never heard from again, and their scales disappeared with them. No one knows what happened, and we suspect that we never will. For all we know, they trapped themselves in an alternate dimension where they will never be seen again. In any case, these must be well-guarded. Use these for certain reasons, and you can destroy the world. Of course, that would take using all of these at once for all their allotted uses. After they lose all their use, they become magical dust, which has been used as a magical medicinal aid for millennia, and it's a wonderful thing to have around. It's not just used for medicinal purposes, but that's the main use of magical dust."

Tommy listened intently as Terra described the magical items on the shelf, taking in each of their purposes. There were somewhat ordinary things such as rat tails ("Not used on their own, but useful for potions"), bird feathers ("Each kind of bird has a different effect when its feathers are enchanted, so you have to be careful"), and horse tail hairs ("Used for spells involving maps and directions – or you can summon horses for a brief amount of time when you really need it"), but there were also items that usually couldn't be found anywhere unless you had an eye for detail and magic, such as unicorn horns ("The last of them were hidden away a long time ago, although they still are spotted occasionally. You grind these horns up for teleportation spells or to simply mix with your drink to help you stay awake and focused, like coffee"), the dragon scales, and fairy and pixie wings ("There's a distinct difference between the two. Fairy wings can be ground into fairy dust, which helps with levitation or flying, while pixie wings are ground up into pixie dust and are used for shapeshifting. Don't worry – both naturally molt their wings every winter because it gets so cold that their wings would freeze if they didn't do so"). She even explained that a lot of ordinary human items could also be used in potions, and got a few ingredients together from the shelf and went to the kitchen to prove it.

Tommy watched as she made a potion that allowed a person to change their colors, whether it was of skin, hair, eyes, or anything like that, for a half hour to a whole day, depending on how much they drank. It didn't change their shape ("You'd need to add a teaspoon of pixie dust for that," she had explained), so they would stay themselves in shape while having changed in all other appearances. It involved some odd items from the shelf and – to Tommy's surprise – semisweet chocolate chips and nutmeg.

Once the potion was brewed, Terra said, "I think that I made enough to last a whole day for seven people. Usually my mother wouldn't make this much, but this is my first time, and I put in what the recipe called for." She then took a glass and filled it halfway with the potion and drank it quickly. A tingling sensation flowed over her, and she smiled. "Feels like it worked." She then willed her hair to be black as ebony, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. Tommy almost laughed.

"Did you make yourself look like Snow White on purpose?" he asked, hiding a snicker.

"I did, actually," she said. "That means the potion's worked! I'll change back to normal when the potion's power runs out, but until then, I get to look like whatever I choose!"

She then changed her hair to multiple shades of fiery red, tanned her skin enough to be normal, and changed her eyes to be an extremely bright shade of green while her lips were a slight shade of pink. She changed her face to have perfect makeup, and her nails were now a pattern of fire.

Tommy whistled. "Wow, you're on FIRE!" he complimented.

Just then, she felt a heat on her palm. When she held it in front of her and opened it, she saw a flame suddenly appear there in her palm. She closed her hand over it, but all it did was cover her hand in the flame. She quickly ran outside with Tommy on her tail and opened her palm to a fireball of flame that lifted from her hand and was the size of both of her fists combined. She suddenly did the first thing on her mind and aimed it for the charcoal in the grill. The fireball quickly ignited the charcoal, and the charcoal continued burning. No more fire appeared in Terra's hand, and she breathed heavily out of shock and disbelief at what she had just done.

Tommy asked, "I'm guessing that you've never been able to do that, either?"

"No, never," Terra replied, "although my mother always did say that I would be a good pyromancer."

"I'm guessing that means that you control fire?"

"Yeah. I better learn how to control it before I hurt anybody. I nearly burned down the house!"

"Wait. When you changed your appearance, you were clearly thinking about fire, right?"

"Yeah! Maybe that's what caused the fireball!"

Terra then changed her appearance to follow a water-based palate, and this time she summoned water into her hand, which she used to water the wildflowers in the backyard. She tried it again with earth and air (she almost made the yard extremely overgrown with earth, and the air almost made a windstorm), then with something more metallic. With the metallic tones, she was able to not only make metal but to shape it into anything and use it as either decoration or as a weapon. She chose the former and made a figure of Tommy and Kimberly holding hands, which she then gave to Tommy for himself and Kimberly.

After all of this, a half hour had passed, and she turned back to normal. "Huh. I thought that it would last longer," she commented, then went back inside to bottle the potion. "It might turn out to be useful," she explained to Tommy as she put the cork in the last bottle. The potion's amount turned out to have enough to have seven bottles full, which would last a half-hour each.

After putting the potion on the shelf in her room, Kimberly came home from teaching a class, which was what she was doing while Terra and Tommy were messing around with magic. Kimberly noticed the fire in the grill and asked, "So are we grilling tonight?"

Terra and Tommy both looked at each other, shocked remembrance in their eyes. They had forgotten about the grill.

Kimberly asked, "Guys, what's going on that I don't know?"

Terra then looked at Kimberly sheepishly and said, "I was showing Tommy some of the magical items on the shelf and I made a potion that can change people's appearances in color – not shape, though, just to be clear – and I accidentally started using elemental magic. I lit the grill because I didn't know how to stop the fireball, and I didn't want the house to burn down."

Kimberly sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, at least you didn't burn down the house or anything like that. The potion – did it really need chocolate chips and nutmeg?"

"The book originally calls for cocoa powder, but you were out, so the book suggested the same amount of ground-up semisweet chocolate chips. The nutmeg was actually originally in the book."

Kimberly then noticed the pinkish liquid in the bottles and asked, "Is that the potion?"

"Yep. The effects of the amount in each bottle lasts for a half hour. It's pretty cool, actually. It'd be great for Halloween costumes or for disguises or for not needing to put on makeup for a short meeting! There's no side effects, and you turn back to your old appearance when the effects run out!"

Kimberly was now impressed. "That _is_ cool! In any case, we better use the grill tonight. You've already lit the coals, so we might as well use them."

Tommy got up and said, "I'll start burgers, you text everyone and tell them that we're having a back-to-school barbeque!"

Terra smiled as the couple left the room, getting ready for the barbeque. She looked through the books and sighed. She really was lucky to have a group of friends that were as wonderful as her old friend was. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but it wouldn't leave. She then took a piece of Bigfoot hair (not easy for her mother to find – she was gone for a week in the outback of Canada to find it) and tied it around her wrist. It worked as a magical suppressant so that she wouldn't accidentally set anything else on fire or anything like that. She then went outside to join her friends in the barbeque.


	12. The Shapeshifter and Ranger Reappears

A/N: Well, school's definitely in full swing, and with three research papers to write (and a few more on top of that) (and a lot of other writing, as well), I just don't have too much time to dedicate to my stories on here. I will update as often as I can, but that's all I can promise.

Please review!

 **Chapter 11: The Shapeshifter and the Ranger's Reappearance**

The next day was the day that Terra and Kimberly went shopping for school supplies while Tommy taught a class at the youth center. Kimberly kept finding things on the school shopping list that they didn't get the day before, and she kept trying to push for a red color, but Terra found herself drifting to green, as well. She couldn't seem to get it out of her mind, as well as the mysterious Green Ranger from two days before.

Kimberly noticed. "So you're still thinking about the Green Ranger?"

"Yeah…" Terra replied with a sigh. "There's something about it that I can't get out of my head, no matter how hard I try."

Kimberly placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "We'll go to the Command Center later this afternoon and ask Zordon if he has anything on what you saw a couple of days ago. Maybe he can also teach you how to control your magic so you don't have to wear… whatever that is." Kim pointed to the bracelet made of the hair.

"It's Bigfoot hair. It works as a magical suppressant so that I don't accidentally burn down the house or make it overgrown or anything like that. With this, I can only use my magic if I REALLY mean to do it. Mom always said that it was a good thing to have when you're learning how to control your magic."

"So it's not a fashion statement, it's a practical thing?"

"Exactly. I meant to use pixie dust to change the appearance to make it more appealing, but I figured that it would be too much."

"So what kind of magic were you using yesterday while I wasn't home?"

"I was using elemental magic. The elementals of magic can be listed as Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Metal. Metal is a more recent discovery – my great-great-great-grandmother figured that out back during the Civil War. With metal, I can make anything out of metal. That's why you and Tommy have that metal figurine of you two in your room. I made that yesterday. Of course, it makes for good weaponry, too, so my grandmother at the time made bullets for the Confederate and Union soldiers. She lived in Maryland," she explained after a look of confusion from Kimberly.

"Ah, that makes sense. So you can control elemental magic?"

"Yes. It's the easiest form of magic to learn. If you mix them to make bi-elemental magic, however, you have to do it a certain way for each form. Otherwise, it won't turn out the way you want it to be and possibly cause a disaster."

"That's awful."

"Not really. I've got years of research behind me, and I have the Bigfoot hair. It helps a lot, actually."

"Can that thing be broken?"

"Not unless I'm the one that breaks it. I'm the only one who can untie it or cut it. That's part of its enchanting abilities. It can only be broken or untied by the one who tied it. That's why I do it myself. Makes things easier."

"Good thing."

By this time, they were outside, and enjoying the cooler air of fall. Suddenly, just as they turned a corner, a team of putties surrounded them. Terra and Kimberly dropped their bags and fell into a fighting stance. They fought off the putties in the area, and at one point Terra unleashed some water on them, causing them to melt into the ground. She then used fire to harden them so that they couldn't reform.

Kimberly looked at Terra in awe. "Man, I wish we had you when we first fought Rita," she commented as they picked their things back up. "Our battles could've been a lot shorter!"

"Probably, but I was being overwhelmed. I only escalated the battle to that level because I wasn't sure that I would get out of it in one piece," Terra said, her voice apologetic.

"Well, we better keep our eyes open. Rita might have a monster that she's making right now."

"Good idea."

They got home without much trouble, and they both agreed that it would be best that they go to the park and see if anything was going on there. After arriving at the park, they were there for about ten minutes before a strange creature appeared before them. It had the shape of a human, but it was light pink like clay, hairless, and it had no discernable facial features except a pair of eye holes and a hole for what they assumed was a mouth in the form of a hollow scream. It didn't look too terrifying to Kimberly, but Terra, being a closet fan of rock music, grew a bit more frightened than she wanted to be.

"There you are, Red Ranger!" it said, its mouth still not moving from its screaming form. "I was wondering if I would find you!"

"Terra…" Kimberly said with a warning tone.

"I know!" Terra said, taking out her Power Morpher. "Tyrannosaurus!"

She morphed, and took out her blaster blade before going in to strike. Just before she could, though, it transformed into a creature that was a cross between a scorpion, a snake, a praying mantis, and a woman. When it raised its tail, she quickly rolled out of the way to avoid its strike. She struck at it, but to no avail. Its armor was extremely strong, too strong for her blaster blade. She then put it back into its holster and summoned her Power Sword. She struck again, this time making a small cut where she struck the monster. It screamed in pain and grabbed her with its arms faster than she could drop onto the ground, and squeezed her until she could finally get free using her sword.

Kimberly, in the meantime, had called Zordon and told him the situation. One by one, the Power Rangers came in to give Terra backup. With each one, the monster kept attacking Terra while keeping the others at bay, and it became obvious which one was the target.

Just as Terra was about to deal a great blow to the monster, it transformed again, this time into a giant woman with arms like walls that enclosed around Terra. When it did so, Terra felt herself fly through the air, and she landed in a dark place with sparse vegetation and no center of light. Everything seemed surreal to her, and she wasn't sure if this was a hallucination or reality. She didn't dare demorph, and she kept her sword put away, deciding to use her magic to try to get the truth of the situation.

" _Morphing magic, where lies are sown,/ let the truth fin'ly be known!_ " she cried out, holding her hands out in front of her. Nothing changed, which meant one thing: this was a real place, and she was trapped, whether she liked it or not. She quickly tried to communicate back to the Command Center, but nothing was working. She groaned in annoyance. Now she was not only trapped in this possible pocket dimension, but she also had no way to contact her team.

Suddenly, a figure appeared by her side. She turned to look, and it was the Green Ranger again. It only held a finger up to its lips, signaling to be quiet. She did so, wondering what she should do now. It held that same hand out to her, and made a motion for her to grab its hand. She did so, and she seemed to absorb the Green Ranger itself. She felt a strange power flowing through her veins, and the Ranger's golden shield appeared on her chest, and a green dagger appeared in a holster on her side opposite her blaster blade holster.

She heard a voice say, "Trust me, you'll need all the help you can get with this guy. The Rangers are coming to get you. Just sit tight and fight the Shapeshifter."

Terra summoned her Power Sword again, holding it out in front of her in a defensive position.

Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Power Rangers of the past and present generations were gathered, trying to figure out how to defeat the monster.

"I have some information that may help," Zordon was saying. "It is called the Shapeshifter, and it is much like Cyclopsis, which you old Power Rangers once defeated."

"Except that the Shapeshifter can send people to other dimensions," Billy mused.

"It can also divide into two bodies, being able to shapeshift into two forms," Zordon added. "The Shapeshifter can only be defeated if we are able to make a special powder from the root of a Gohill plant and magic pixie dust."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. Terra had both ingredients on her shelf in the house.

Zordon noticed and asked, "What is it, Tommy and Kimberly?"

"We know where some Gohill root and pixie dust are," Tommy said. "Terra has a collection of magical items back at our house, and those things are among them."

"A most fortunate happenstance," Zordon said, smiling and crossing his arms. "Rangers, Tommy and I will go to get the ingredients needed to make the powder. Keep an eye on the Viewing Globe, and when the Shapeshifter appears again, go and attack it. We will do what we can to make the powder swiftly."

Everyone nodded, and Tommy and Zordon teleported to Tommy's house, where Tommy led Zordon to Terra's room. They looked through the shelves, and Zordon took out what they needed for the powder, including the exact measurements. They went to the kitchen, where Zordon began to make the powder. Tommy stood guard, and Zordon went as fast as he could.

"So Terra learned that she can use elemental magic yesterday," Tommy mentioned, wanting to fill the void with conversation.

Zordon didn't turn his attention from the powder, but commented, "Her powers were only awakened a few days ago, and they're coming faster than usual, given that they were suppressed for a very long time. Is she taking measures to suppress them so that she can control when they are revealed?"

"Yeah. She tied some Bigfoot hair on her wrist last night, and she's still wearing it."

"Good. That's a start. She should learn how to control her powers before they become too much for her to handle. When they get to that point, she will become a danger to everyone, including herself."

"Is there any way for you to teach her?" Tommy suggested.

"I'm not sure, Tommy. It's been a long time since I have encountered another magical human, and an even longer time since I have taught someone else how to use their powers." Zordon held a bowl up, filled with a strange powder that was green with sparkles all throughout. "There. The powder is finished. Now we must get it to the other Power Rangers so they can defeat the Shapeshifter."

"Let's go, then!"

Tommy and Zordon both teleported to the Command Center, where they saw that the Rangers had already gone to fight the Shapeshifter, who had appeared in the park again. Zordon teleported to the battle scene, where the Rangers had already summoned their Power Weapons to fight the Shapeshifter, which was now in the form of an old schoolmaster who was stronger than his shape suggested. Zordon took a handful of the powder and threw it in the direction of the Shapeshifter, and the shape the monster took wavered.

Where Terra was, a rip appeared in the dark and creepy dimensional prison. The Green Ranger's voice in her head said, "Go, go, go!"

The shield and dagger disappeared, and the Green Ranger ran out ahead of her and held it open as much as he could. Terra took the hint and ran over to the rip, jumping out of it and the dimension. The Green Ranger went after her, but disappeared after he touched sunlight. Terra stood shocked for a moment, but quickly got over it once she saw the form of the Shapeshifter wavering. She saw her fellow Rangers and smiled under the helmet.

"Rangers, bring them together!" she called out, referring to their Power Weapons.

Everyone nodded, and they brought the weapons together to make the Power Cannon. They fired together at the Shapeshifter, and it exploded when their shot hit home. They all cheered, high-fiving each other.

Just then, another Shapeshifter was there, and Rita's wand appeared from the sky, and the Shapeshifter grew to the size of a giant monster, still in its fleshy original form.

Terra reacted quickly, lifting a hand to the sky and saying, "We need Dinozord power, now!"

The Zords arrived, and the Rangers jumped in.

"Rangers, log on!"

"Dan here, ready to roll!"

"David! All systems go!"

"Dorian, ready to rock out!"

"Trina! Let's get this corpse freak!"

"Tayla! I'm with you guys!"

Terra said, "Power up your crystals!"

Everyone brought the five main Zords together to make the Megazord, and put it into battle mode. They fought the Shapeshifter, but then it turned into a strange creature – the lower half of a person wearing only a judge's wig. It turned out to be the most powerful, using its strong legs to kick out at the Megazord and blowing a gust from its mouth where the butthole should be, blowing the Megazord back. Tayla took the Tigerzord and attacked it from behind, distracting it for long enough for Zordon to jump on top of the Megazord and throw the rest of the powder at the monster, causing it to waver in form.

Terra saw their chance. "We need the Power Sword!" she called, and the sword dropped out of the sky, and they caught it, using it to strike at the Shapeshifter. "Let's do this everyone!" she said, and the Rangers in the Megazord made a sweeping motion with their right arms, giving the Megazord enough power to take down the Shapeshifter with a single blow.

This time, they all teleported back to the Command Center, and they all demorphed as they cheered. Even Terra cheered this time, although her mirth was short-lived. Her mind went back to the mysterious Green Ranger who had helped her keep her cool in the pocket dimension.

 _What's happening to me?_


End file.
